


starstruck;

by yearofthemoo



Series: four season;s [8]
Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Celebrity!AU, F/M, Gen, Mutual Pining, Shy Yoongi, btsmoo, hwagi - Freeform, hyejin and yoongi are solo artists in this au, namjoons a producer, social media graphics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearofthemoo/pseuds/yearofthemoo
Summary: a hwagi celebrity!au in which min yoongi meets his all time industry crush ahn hyejin at an end of the year awards ceremony
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa & Min Yoongi | Suga
Series: four season;s [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735273
Kudos: 14





	starstruck;

**Author's Note:**

> another crossposted oneshot from wp, sorry if the graphics sizing is off idk how to do things on here still lol

It all started out as professional curiosity.

Or at least, that's what Yoongi likes to tell himself.

He bows in greeting for appearances to the other idol groups around him before taking a seat next to one of his oldest friends in the industry, the renowned producer and hitmaker RM. "Namjoon-ah, it's been a while."

"Hey, hyung," Namjoon returns an easy smile, dimples peeking out . "It's only been a while because you're always holed up in the studio. How have you been?"

"Good," Yoongi chuckles, "A little busy, been working on my new album."

"I'm sure your fans are quite stoked," Namjoon's eyes twinkle in amusement as he gestures with his head to the screaming fans nearby holding up signs for Agust D and smartphones currently pointed at them. "They all look so excited to see you at an awards show for once. When's the last time you had to wear a suit?"

"I wear suits plenty!" Yoongi protests, scratching at the back of his head bashfully, unable to counter the first half of his friend's sentence. He would be lying if he said he was present at most of the award shows he was invited to. Despite the many nominations, his company has always been lax enough with his schedule to allow him time in the studio and the choice of which events he wished to attend. It doesn't help that his introverted and homebody nature makes it harder for him to properly socialize with other idols and celebrities at the banquets and ceremonies that he does end up going to. As a result, he's known as an elusive ghost in the entertainment industry, contributing further to his already mysterious and aloof rapper image.

Namjoon snorts and crosses his arms. "Name the last time you weren't walking around in sweatpants and a hoodie."

"..."

"I thought just as much," Namjoon laughs softly, dimples peeking out from his cheeks. "You dyed your hair too. Anyone in particular you're trying to impress tonight with this new look?"

Yoongi's face colors immediately as _her_ face embarrassingly comes to mind almost automatically. He nervously fiddles with a lock of his newly dyed platinum blonde hair. "This- This is just for my next comeback!"

"I see," Namjoon hums in reply, though the cheeky grin on his face suggests he doesn't believe a word Yoongi says. "Nothing to do with the fact that a certain someone will be here tonight, does it?"

"N-No!" comes Yoongi's flustered reply, the way he suddenly looks at the ground shyly not doing much to convince his friend otherwise. "I- We don't-"

"Oppa!"

Speak of the devil.

"H-Hyejin-ah!" Yoongi barely manages to stutter out, his cheeks pink as he turns to see the artist and celebrity that's been running through his mind more often than not the past few weeks headed their way. "Fancy seeing you here."

"I should be saying that to you, oppa," Hyejin teases back, tucking her hair behind her ear as she walks up to their table and bowing gently in Namjoon's direction. "Hi Namjoon oppa!"

"How have you been, Hyegi?" Namjoon smiles. "Expect to take home some trophies tonight. Everyone I know has been absolutely obsessed with 'Twit' ever since it was released on Naver. It's definitely going to win a couple of awards today."

"You're just saying that to be polite." Hyejin laughs goodnaturedly, before turning back to look at Yoongi. "Blonde looks good on you, oppa."

"Y-You think?" Yoongi suddenly decides that maybe his company's decision to change his look for his upcoming comeback maybe wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Yeah... But then again," Hyejin tilts her head coyly. "I think you look good in everything."

"There you go, off bothering other people again!" Hyejin's manager's exasperated voice interjects from nearby. "You're supposed to be backstage getting ready and instead here you are socializing again!"

"Unnie, I'm already dressed," Hyejin whines, casting a sad but also mischievous pout back in Yoongi and Namjoon's direction as she's dragged away by the ear. "We'll talk later then!"

"Bye Hyegi! Bye Yongsun noona!" Namjoon calls with a wave, looking over at Yoongi, who's still clearly frozen in shock at Hyejin's words to him. "Any longer and you might've short circuited talking to her."

"She- She said that I-" Yoongi stammers, his cheeks flushed and heart thumping uncomfortably loudly in his chest.

"Careful there, lover boy," Namjoon's finger jabs him lightly in the side, drawing him out from his gaping stupor. "The fans are watching. I don't see why you don't just make a move already. She seems plenty interested."

"That's- She's just being nice since we were on that one show together," Yoongi runs a hand through his carefully styled hair in his nervous state. He doesn't dare let his friend's words give him too much hope. "Hyejin... Hyejin's always been like that..."

_A bright shining star amongst all of his darkness._

"I'm pretty sure she said in a past interview that she's usually pretty shy around other idols and celebrities she meets if it's their first meeting," Namjoon shrugs. "She's been friendly to you since the beginning, hasn't she? Took her a couple conversation starters and for me to accidentally spill all my coffee on myself in the recording studio before she seemed comfortable around me when we first met, that's all I'm saying. You don't see her complimenting how I look today, do you?"

"Maybe it's because she thinks you're ugly," Yoongi mutters, no actual bite to his teasing words.

"Hey, I'm no Seokjin hyung or Taehyung, but I'll have you know both of them complimented my looks earlier tonight on the red carpet!" Namjoon sniffs indignantly. "Don't sulk just because you're in denial and don't have the balls to ask Hyejin out."

"I am _not_ in denial," Yoongi grumbles, biting his bottom lip.

Before Namjoon can try and knock some more sense into him, the overhead lights begin to dim in preparation for the performances and both of them are forced to focus on the MCs that walk on stage. As the awards ceremony begins kicking off, Yoongi can't help but think back on Hyejin's last words to him, the way her pretty eyes blinked up at him.

_I think you look good in everything._

Yoongi smiles quietly to himself.

The first time they crossed paths with one another was backstage at a music show.

It was her debut stage, just a year after his had been. Almost immediately, her sultry vocals and dominating stage presence had hooked his attention like no other performance had in years.

He was starstruck.

They had bumped into one another after the live filming ended and everyone on stage began heading back to their dressing rooms. A gentle brush of the shoulders was all it took before he turned to apologize for bumping into her. Instead, he found himself lost in a pair of captivating eyes, ones that had struck deep into his soul during her live performance.

"Ah, I'm so sorry..."

"No, no, I should have watched where I was going as well, sunbaenim." She offers a light smile that takes his breath away. "I'm... I'm actually a huge fan. Your music has inspired me more than you can ever imagine."

"I- It's an honor," is all he can stammer out, cheeks heating up at her sudden confession.

She seems to misinterpret his reaction, and pats her own pink cheeks in embarrassment. "Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, sunbaenim, that was out of line for me to say..."

"No!" He shakes his head vehemently. "I mean it, really. I just... I'm not very good with words... or talking to people really. It's why I express my thoughts and feelings with my music. I'm truly... thankful for your words. Truly."

Almost as though to punctuate his point, he flashes her a shy smile. It's completely different from his intense and dark image as an artist, but as she stares at his gummy smile and kind eyes, she can't help but feel her heart beat a little faster.

It was at that exact moment that Ahn Hyejin began to fall for the awkward but sweet boy behind Agust D's persona.

"I've never heard you cheer that loud for a performance before," Namjoon jokes as he watches Hyejin bow at the end of her performance and head offstage.

"Shut up," Yoongi grumbles, embarrassed for being caught in a moment of weakness during his private fanboying. "It was a good performance."

"I never said it wasn't," Namjoon's eyes glimmer in amusement at how easy it is to rile his friend up just with the mention of Korea's new 'It Girl'. "Were you this obvious when you two were on that show together?"

"I'm not obvious!" Yoongi protests in a completely obvious manner. "And of- of course not! There were others around us most of the time, we barely interacted..."

"Based on how sweet she was acting towards you earlier, I thought you two had gotten pretty close," Namjoon's brow furrows. "I'm telling you hyung, if you don't act on your feelings soon, you're going to lose your chance."

His friend's words help spark a surge of courage through his veins. "At the end of tonight. I'll tell her by the end of tonight."

"Tell who what?"

"Back so soon, Hyegi?" Namjoon snickers as he watches Yoongi's pale face turn a blotchy red complexion upon hearing Hyejin suddenly approaching once again.

"Can't seem to stay away from this table for some reason," Hyejin giggles, gesturing to the chair next to Yoongi. "Is this spot taken?"

"A- All yours," is all he can manage to stammer out. She's changed out of her performance outfit back into her red carpet dress and it's taking every ounce of Yoongi's willpower not to outright stare at her beauty.

The rest of the night is uneventful, filled with other idol performances that Yoongi can't seem to focus on when a living, breathing goddess is sitting next to him making small talk. Their other mutual friends stop by their table every now and then to say hi, sending Yoongi knowing looks as they leave, but it isn't until the awards ceremony is over until he finally gets his chance.

"I'm so glad you won Best Rap Performance, oppa!" Hyejin grins as they begin to stand up from their seats to take their leave. Namjoon has already taken off, saying something about catching up with old friends backstage. "You deserve it."

"You deserved yours as well," Yoongi can't help but smile back at the other. "Best Female Artist is an impressive accomplishment, though I can't say I'm surprised by the results. You've been making hits ever since your debut."

"I still remember bumping into you backstage on my very first debut stage," Hyejin laughs. "I was so worried you were going to be scary and intimidating like you are on stage. Instead I found out you're secretly a big softie on the inside."

"I- I am not!"

"You are so!"

There's a brief pause of silence, and Yoongi takes a deep breath. It's now or never.

"I-"

"Do you-"

The two accidentally speak at the same time, stopping in surprise.

"You go ahead-" Yoongi starts.

"No, no, it's not that important," Hyejin shakes her head. "What did you want to say, oppa?"

Yoongi gulps. He can do this. All his useless pining and enduring an entire awards ceremony worth of teasing from Namjoon has prepared him for this moment. This is it.

He's going to confess to Hyejin. He's going to-

"Would you like to feature in a song for my upcoming album?"

Crash and burn. He's going to crash and burn.

Yoongi internally screams. He can't believe he's done this to himself.

Hyejin seems startled for a moment, letting out a quiet but drawn out 'hmmm' in thought.

Yoongi is sweating bullets at this point, wants to bury himself in a hole and never come out. Why can't he just be straight up with her about his feelings?

"-one condition."

"... What?" Yoongi is drawn out of his thoughts and self-loathing when Hyejin finally speaks up once again.

"I said only on one condition," Hyejin leans in, blinking those same pretty eyes up at Yoongi. They still have that sparkle to them, the same exact one that he found himself staring at back when they first met. And that's when it hits him.

That sparkle in her eyes has always been for him.

"What's your condition?" he breathes, heart thumping faster by the second.

"I'll collab with you... But only if you take me out on a date first." Hyejin grins cheekily. Despite the pure elation rushing through his body at the moment, Yoongi still manages to find it in him to nod, unable to stop the bright grin that stretches across his face.

"It's a deal."


End file.
